Jade Tyn and the Chamber of Bones
by SlytherinPrincess123441
Summary: Set in Harry's second year at hogwarts. Jade Tyn a pureblood, Slytherin who's death eater parents were killed by aurors when she was five, has been living with various wizarding and muggle foster families until she I accepted in Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry. She and her two friend embark on an adventure to discover the chamber of bones.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Chapter 1: The Beginning!**

I walked through the barrier onto platform 9 ¾, I personally don't understand why we have to come through a _muggle _train station. I looked up at the scarlet engine and kinda wished that my parents were here on my first day, then I shook my head "_no you don't want them here they were cruel, evil and twisted." _I put my chin up and pushed my trolley towards the train where I meet two ginger's who were helping people put their trunks on the train, they took my trunk and put it on the train and I stalked off knowing that I looked like a stuck up brat but i didn't really care. I stepped onto the train and found an empty compartment and sat down. I pulled out my wand and studied it, it was a beautiful smooth silver lime wood etched with vines on the handle and small emeralds set into it, it had a phoenix feather core and was 14 ½ inches I was about to experiment with some spells that I had already mastered when two identical girls that had brown hair and brown eyes, one was holding a stack of books and the other was holding her pet cat. The book holding girl looked at me and said "Ummm can we sit here everywhere else is full!"

I nodded sharply, they must be muggle borns if they didn't know who I was considering that most of the wizarding world were terrified of my parents resulting in everyone being afraid of me. The girl with the cat sat down but the other one hesitated a bit probably sensing my reluctance, then she gave in and sat down. I gave them a genuine smile and the book kid visibly relaxed. I looked her in the eye

"So um, my name is Tyn, Jade Onyx Tyn I am a pureblood, who are you?"

I asked them they looked at each other and the book girl replied

"Well I am Isabelle Ava Drew and this is my twin Theresa and we are muggle born's"

I smiled slightly and asked the most vital question

"what house do you think you'll be in? I already know I'll be a Slytherin."

Isabelle looked a bit confused for a moment and then a look of realisation passed over her face

"well we are new to this so I don't really know, Gryffindor would be cool but I guess Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad."

I smirked, _of course she wants to be in Gryffindor everyone does but I have a feeling she will be in Ravenclaw. _I turned to Theresa with a questioning look, she started then said

"Well I think I will be in Hufflepuff because I am not as smart as Belle, I'm not brave enough for Gryffindor and I am not sly enough for Slytherin"

I nodded in agreement and was about to say something else when a girl with Chestnut brown hair and a cheeky smile burst into the compartment

"HI I'm Rosabella Ashton and I'm a half blood you can call me Rose or Rosie I want to be in Gryffindor my brother is in Hufflepuff can I sit here everywhere else is full"

she garbled, I smirked, _typical Ashton,_ she looked around and her gaze rested on me and her smile fell

"So if it isn't a Tyn, going to join the death eaters like your parents"

she said her voice dripping with venom. I looked up and said

"Just sit down, I'm not like my parents they were evil and cruel they not only hurt others but they also hurt me, but they are dead. Gone. People need to get over it."

She hesitated for a moment and then realised I must be telling the truth and plopped down next to me, half an hour later it started getting dark and Rose still hadn't stopped talking, Belle had only looked up from her book to add a comment or to laugh at a joke and Theresa had laughed along with the rest of us. When I looked out the window again I saw a landmark that I had seen when I had visited Hogwarts when I was seven with my father before he died. I looked up at the three new friends I had made and said

"We are nearly there, so we should probably get changed into our robes."

They all nodded and we took our bags down from the racks and slipped our robes on, just as we finished getting changed an old woman opened the door and asked

"Anything off the trolley dears?"

Isabelle and Theresa shook their heads, Rosabella took out three silver sickles and bought a chocolate frog, Bertie Botts every flavoured beans and a liquorice wand. I walked over and bought five chocolate frogs, three Bertie Botts every flavoured beans and a pumpkin pasty. I paid for the food then turned and gave and chocolate frog and a box of the jelly beans to both Isabelle and Theresa with a smile

"go on have them, I'm sure you'll like them but be careful with the Bertie Botts beans cause when they say every flavour they mean every flavour."

Isabelle looked warily at the box for a moment then shrugged and opened it and popped one in her mouth, almost instantly her face twisted into a look of disgust and then spat the bean out into her hand then chucked it out the window gagging

"EWWWWW, THAT WAS GROSS IT WAS LIKE DIRT FLAVOUR!"

she exclaimed everyone burst into laughter at her expression. After a few minutes of constant laughter, I straightened up and wiped tears away from my eyes. Rose was flat on her back on the seat Isabelle was curled up on the floor shaking with laughter and Theresa was bracing herself against the wall tears pouring down her face, we all eventually stopped laughing and we all sat down. I really wanted to stay friends but it would be harder when we are all in different houses and we most definitely will be. I stood up and said I was going to the bathroom, on the way back I bumped into my worst enemy ever… Pansy Parkinson she looked down at me with a sneer on her face and I plastered a glare on my face and if looks could kill Parkinson would be dead a hundred times over.

"If it isn't little miss Tyn, going to join Hufflepuff?"

she sneered at me.

"Parkinson!" I spat back at her "No I am not going to join the Hufflepuff and you know it! If anything you're more of a Hufflepuff than I'll ever be!"

and before she could reply I had turned on my heal whipping her in the face with my waist length, white blonde ponytail and stalked off back to the compartment. We were still laughing and talking when the scarlet engine pulled up into the Hogsmeade station. We stepped of the train and heard Hagrid the gamekeeper calling

"Right then first years this way please. First years, don't be shy. Come on now hurry up!"

We lined up in front of him and he led us towards the boats that would take us to the castle. Me, Rose, Belle and Theresa all got in one boat and were chatting until Belle was cut short but gasps from the other boats, I looked up and there it was, the magnificent castle of Hogwarts, lit up in all its glory, it was massive my ice blue eyes never left the magnificent sight until we came to a halt at the foot of some stairs. We climbed for a while until we reached two massive oak doors, Hagrid lifted his massive fist and knocked.


	2. Chapter 2: The sorting ceremony

**Chapter 2: The sorting ceremony**

Soon after Hagrid had knocked the door swung open revealing a very tall, black-haired witch in green robes. She looked very stern, not someone you wanted to cross, she looked down at us and a small smile played on her lips.

"First years, Professor McGonagall."

Hagrid said. She turned to him

"Thank you Hagrid, I'll take them from here."

She opened the door wide and beckoned us forward, We all slowly started to shuffle forward until I started getting impatient and yelled

"MOVE FASTER YOU IMBECILES!"

everyone quickly started moving faster we walked through the huge entrance hall, it was so big that you could probably just fit the Tyn manor in it. We stopped outside yet another set of massive doors and McGonagall turned to face us

"The Sorting Ceremony will start in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school so I suggest that you try make yourself look relatively acceptable while you wait"

she said her eyes roaming over the clustered group of children with a slightly disapproving look

"I will come and collect you when we are ready, please wait quietly"

she said sharply and walked quickly through the door closing behind her. Rose frantically started flattening down her hair, I laughed and pulled out a hair brush from my pocket and handed it to her. She took it looking relieved and brushed out her hair. When she was finished I took the brush and pulled my hair out of the ponytail, my hair reached just below my butt and was dead straight, I brushed it out and put my brush away. I turned to Rose and Belle

"So do you guys know how you get tested?"

I asked they both shook their heads, then Rose said

"Well Fred and George, my cousins, said that you had to like duel dumbledore and stuff but i think they were joking, well I hope they were."

We all looked at each other with terrified expressions, _I know a couple of basic spells but not enough to duel Dumbledore. _I thought panicking.

"Sorting Ceremony is about to start"

a brisk voice said, most of the students jumped and spun around.

"Now form a line," She commanded "and follow me"

she opened the door and we walked through. The great hall was nothing that I had ever imagined it was massive, the rafters disguised by the milky way which was a clever charm. The whole school looking at us as we bunched up around the front of the hall. Mcgonagall walked on with a four legged stool and a disgusting looking hat. A rip near the brim opened and the hat began to sing

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me

. You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be

. You might belong in Gryffindor

, Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind

; Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends

, Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends

. So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The hall burst into applause with yells and stamps of feet. The hat bowed to the different tables and then went still again. I turned towards Rose "We only have to put on a hat, Kill your cousins for me, what they said nearly scared the wits out of me." i whispered. Rose nodded smiling and looked towards the Gryffindor table and smirked at Fred and George. McGonagall took a scroll out of her robes and said

"When I call your name come up and sit on the stool, I will place the hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses."

I looked around warily at the four tables when McGonagall called out

"Ashton, Rosabella!"

Rose walked up to the front trembling slightly, there were some singers from the Slytherin table. McGonagall places the hat on her head and after a few seconds it yelled

"GRYFFINDOR"

Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table and Rose jumped of the stool with a look of glee on her face knocking the hat off her head and onto the floor. McGonagall picked up the hat and placed it back on the stool with a slightly disapproving look.

"Alexander, James"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

There were cheers from the hufflepuff table and then

"Drew, Isabelle"

Belle walked up to the stool with confidence and sat down on the stool, the hat waited for about three seconds before it yelled

"RAVENCLAW"

Belle stood up, putting the hat back on the stool before skipping towards the cheering Ravenclaw table.

"Drew, Theresa"  
Theresa sat down and the hat had barely touched her head before yelling

"HUFFLEPUFF"

She sat down at the Hufflepuff table. There were various names being called until.

"Tyn, Jade"

There were whispers coming from around the hall even some of the teachers were whispering.

I walked up to the stool trying to look confident but I my hands were trembling, I sat on the stool still shaking when I felt the hat being placed on my head.

"Ah Tyn, what should I do with you, you have courage and loyalty I see, yet you are stubborn, slightly arrogant and sly so it will have to be,

"SLYTHERIN"

I stood up smiling and walked toward the slytherin table taking a seat right in between Draco and Parkinson who was most obviously trying to hit on him. She sent me a very evil look but nothing that I couldn't match. Dumbledore stood up at the end of the sorting and said.

"Let the feast begin"

The golden plates in front of us filled with delicious foods, beef, potatoes, chicken, yorkshire puddings and so much more. Once we had eaten our fill the plates refilled with treacle tarts, ice cream, cakes and chocolate mousses. I filled my plate with treacle tart which is my favourite dessert and looked over at the Ravenclaw to see Belle nibbling on a piece of cake talking to a girl with blonde hair and really cute radish earrings. Then I looked over at the Gryffindor table to see Rose throwing small pieces of an ice cream cone at Fred and George. After we had finished pudding we all filed out of the great hall and towards our common rooms. We stopped outside a large brick wall where the house prefect Eric Murly said the password

"Pureblood"

the bricks parted and we walked into a dimly lit room filled with dark green couches and chairs tables with chess boards on them and desks to study on, a giant fireplace made of dark green tiles and the fire was bewitched to be green, there were giant arm chairs and couches by the fire and chandeliers hung from the roof. I looked around in awe, it may be big, tiled and dim but it was warm and welcoming well to me at least. Eric beckoned us to him and we gathered around

"Ok, so there are various rules that apply to us but instead of me reading them out we have decided to just give you these,"

he handed us scrolls of parchment with a load of rules on it that looked like this.

I read through the list and it looked like our head of house was quite strict. Eric snapped his fingers and we all looked up at him

"Ok," He said, "The boys dormitory is downstairs to your left and you will find a corridor, the doors will have plaques on them, engraved with four names, find your name and that will be your dorm for your time here at school, for girls it is the same on your right, your belongings will have already been brought down."

He turned and walked away leaving a group of seriously confused first years bunched up in a group. I looked around and saw my best friend from when we were like three… Draco Malfoy. I walk towards him and tap him on the shoulder he whirled around putting on the malfoy mask as I call it his face was a perfect replica of his slimey father's, nose turned up, sneer plastered on his face and his eyes looking down his nose I smirked slightly at his face considering her doesn't usually put on this mask at home only a school. I don't think it registered completely that it was me, considering that when I had sat next to him in the great hall he seemed to shuffle away from me like I was just some ordinary first year. I continued staring at him until I saw the flicker of recognition in his eyes and he winked at me before turning around a walking out of the common room and into the dungeon corridor, I looked around before following him. We ended up in a deserted potions classroom where he was leaning against a desk with a small smirk playing on his lips I walked up to him and said

"So why did you make me follow you here?" I gave him a pointed look, and he smiled "I wanted to talked in private without Pansy over hearing"

at her name i gave a look of disgust

"I know you don't like her thats why I brought you in here"

he said. I smirked at him playfully and we started talking about general life and about what is going on at home with his father who is an evil bastard when I noticed the time and yelled "HOLY HELL, IT'S NEARLY EIGHT THIRTY, I HAVEN'T EVEN FOUND MY DORM YET!" Draco jumped and started laughing as I sprinted out of the classroom and towards the slytherin common room scream pureblood at the wall over and over again until it finally opened then calmed down, put up my chin and walked in a sophisticated way towards the girls dormitories slowly speeding up when I drew closer to the corridor. I scanned the names quickly as I passed until I noticed the unmistakable name of Jade Onyx Tyn. I pushed open the door and was greeted by three girls staring at me, one had long, dark brown hair, brown eyes and a friendly smile, the next one had short mud brown hair, a fat face and was a very distinct likeness to the Crabbe family, the final one had shoulder length black hair and brown eyes and had no obvious likeness to any pureblood family that I knew of. I smiled and walked over to the empty bed and dumped my robes on it

"Hi, my name is Jade Tyn pleasure to meet you all."

when I said my name there were audible gasps from the other three. The girl with the friendly smile stood up and said

"Hi, I'm Astoria Greengrass nice to meet you too, by the way your parents are often mentioned in my household"

I shook her hand and then said

"I don't want to be known for what my parents did, I want to be known for my own person." Astoria nodded and then sat down, the fat faced girl then stood up and said

"I am Amanda Crabbe, and your parents were amazing people why do you not want to be known because of them?"

I turned on her and said forcefully

"My parents were not amazing, they were murderers,"

at this I turned and pulled my shirt up revealing a scar running from the top of my back to the bottom,

"This scar was caused by my father, I spilt some milk and he used a slicing charm on my back and used a spell so that the scar could never go away even by magic, he said it was a reminder not to screw up again, my parents were vile people especially my father, so if you agree with their actions you are automatically an enemy to me!"

when I finished i shook down my shirt, turned my back on Amanda and looked at the black haired girl who looked kind enough but she had a look of fear in her eyes, I smiled kindly at her and the fear left her

"I'm Carley Baxter and I'm a muggleborn."

She said looking down but when there was a snort of disgust from Amanda she looked up with fire in her eyes

"But my aunt is married to Antonin Dolohov so I have connections and when they found out I got into hogwarts she was very happy and Antonin got used to me being a muggleborn and accepted it too so if you treat me like scum just because I am muggleborn I will take advantage of those connections and they won't be in your favour."

I smiled and thought _I like this girl _

"Well it's nearly nine we should get to sleep" I said opening my trunk and pulling out my pajamas after changing I hopped into the soft bed with silver sheets a green duvet and comforter as I blew my candle out and lay back I thought about my day and how eventful it had been, making friends on the first day, sorting into slytherin and also making another enemy and those were my last thoughts before slipping into darkness.


End file.
